Warriors Got Talent
by Lilacstream99
Summary: Join Snowfur and Mothwing as they test the talents of your favorite warrior cats. Rated T for minor violence (Hawkfrost, looking at you).
1. Badgerfang, Violet, Sandstorm

The lights came on in a dark auditorium, shining a spotlight on the fancy, curtain lined stage. The audience was quiet. Shadowy figures were visible from behind two of the three chairs facing the stage. All was quiet, until a blinding white head poked out from backstage. The cat leaped into the spotlight.

"Welcome, one and all, to Warriors Got Talent!" she proclaimed, stretching one paw out dramatically. On that queue, the lights came on to reveal a fluffy gray she-cat, a small tabby kit, and an annoyed looking black tom. The theme music played loudly, and confetti erupted everywhere. The black tom flicked his ears irritably.

The white she-cat began speaking again. "Good afternoon, everyone. I am Snowfur, and I will be your host! Our judges for this show will be Yellowfang, Mosskit, and Breezepelt, and please welcome our fabulous director, Sasha!" While Snowfur said this, a Siamese she-cat poked her head in front of the camera.

"She will be managing our camera, with the help of her lovely daughter, Sunset! Now-" Snowfur began, but was interrupted by an impatient cough backstage.

"Oh, right," Snowfur mumbled, "Also welcome our scorekeeper, Mothwing!"

Mothwing rushed onstage, pushing a huge rolling whiteboard behind her. She looked breathless.

"Mothwing!" Sasha suddenly squealed. "Hi honey! Mommy loves you! So does your little sis! she called, referring to Sunset, who cowered behind her mother's legs.

Mothwing rolled her eyes. "Mo-om," she sighed, "more kits?"

Sasha began to reply, but Snowfur silenced her with a glare. "Alright, shall I read off our contestants?"

"Wait!" Mothwing cried, and pulled a pencil case apparently from her fur. "I need to pick my marker!" She opened the case, and dry erase markers erupted from it like a volcano. There were markers of every color, and they wee all rolling around the stage. Mosskit looked at them with wonder, and tried to grab one, but Yellowfang held him down.

"Which should I choose?" Mothwing asked, but no one answered. They were still staring at the markers.

"The clean-up crew will NOT be happy," Snowfur muttered under her breath.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Just go for the colors of the rainbow," she said in an annoyed tone. That will keep her busy for seven more episodes.

Mothwing smiled, and scrambled across the stage to the red marker.

Snowfur hissed impatiently. "We need to get going! Alright, our contestants are, um, Badgerfang, Violet, and Sandstorm? Uh, ok then. Badgerfang, take it away!"

A tiny black and white tom paraded onto the stage. Yellowfang looked skeptical, and Breezepelt scoffed.

"For my act," he squealed in his tiny voice, "I will tightrope walk!" He then waked over to a tightrope, which magically appeared out of nowhere, and hopped on. He took his first step, and a buzzer went off. Breezepelt had hit his X button.

The loud sound momentarily distracted Badgerfang, and he fell off his tightrope. Yellowfang slammed down on the X button as well, but Mosskit pressed the 'like' button, having to hop on it to do so. Mothwing put two x's and a check under Badgerfang's name.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Mosskit yowled with delight, while Snowfur took the stage again. "That was a little, um, painful. Violet, you're up."

A soft, gray kittypet flounced onstage. She looked so delicate, Breezepelt had to wen le his nose.

Violet noticed. She leaped forward, claws out. "How dare you judge me? I am not what I seem!" she screeched, clawing at Breezepelt. Mosskit hit his X button.

"Security!" Snowfur called, and Hawkfrost ran from the wings of the stage, grabbed Violet by the scruff, and dragged her offstage. Yellowfang hit her X button, but Breezepelt was so frozen with shock that he couldn't move. Mothwing put three x's under Violet's name.

"Ok lets wrap this up," Snowfur meowed. "Come on up, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm came onstage, warily looking behind her, towards where Hawkfrost took Violet.

"Um, I'll be singing 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri . Ahem, ok then. _Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid, to f-_"

Breezepelt pressed his X button and Yellowfang pressed her 'like' button at the same time, and they turned to glare at each other over Mosskit's head. Sandstorm jumped at the sound, but continued singing. Mosskit listened for a while, then slammed down on the 'like' button, sending a nice ring through the auditorium. Mothwing put one x and two checks under 'Sandstorm'.

"Well, that wraps up this episode of Warriors Got Talent. Sandstorm will appear on Episode 5, Battle of the Champions. Until then, see you on Episode 2," Snowfur announced, and walked offstage while the theme played its fanfare.


	2. Half Moon, Lionblaze, unexpected guest

Mothwing sat in a chair by her whiteboard, sorting through her pencil box. "Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling an orange marker out of the box. She drew a line on the board, then, satisfied, put its cap on and waited.

Snowfur walked onstage, and the Warriors Got Talent theme music began to play loudly. The three chairs in front of the stage lit up, presenting Yellowfang, Mosskit and Breezepelt. Sasha swerved the camera so it was facing Snowfur, and the show began.

"Today," the white furred host announced, "Our contestants are Half Moon, Lionblaze, and-"

Snowfur looked up from her card, horrified.

"Who is it?" Mothwing asked, rushing over to see.

"It's.. It's.. She Who Must Not Be Named!"

Mosskit gasped. "Voldemort?!"

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Voldemort is a guy, stupid. Hey, wait," she added, "who let him watch Harry Potter anyway? That movie is PG 13, and this guy is nowhere near thirteen moons."

Snowfur's ears flattened. "It doesn't matter," she hissed.

Hawkfrost rushed onstage, and stood next to Mothwing to see the card. He gasped.

"Aw, look at my babies all together," Sasha purred. Sunset looked up at her, annoyed.

"I'm not up there," she reminded her mom.

"Well then get up there," she prompted, nudging an annoyed Sunset onstage. She pulled her phone out of her fur and took a picture.

"What do we do?" Hawkfrost asked. "Do you want me to kill her? Attack her? Throw her out?"

"Why don't we give her a try?" Snowfur suggested, a little reluctantly.

Mothwing sighed. "All right then," she sighed, walking on the board and writing the contestant's names on top, simply writing 'her' for this mysterious contestant. Snowfur took the stage again.

"Alright, toms and she-cat, please welcome... Half Moon!"

A white tribe cat pranced onstage, a long navy blue cape with yellow stars dragging behind her. She held her paw, draped with her cape, in front of her eyes and looked at the audience with a mysterious look.

"Today," she whispered, " I will tell the..." She paused for dramatic effect, then whispered spookily, "FUUUUTUUURE!"

Yellowfang hit her X button.

"Ah, Yellowfang," Half Moon meowed, approaching the gray she-cat. "I predict you will regret this choice. Tell me, is your son well?"

Yellowfang hissed, the words of course on the tip of her tongue, when the phone rang. Sasha abandoned the camera, running offstage to get it. There was silence, then Sasha came back on, phone in hand.

"Yellowfang," she called, "it's Brokenstar. He wants to speak to you. Apparently he has greencough."

Yellowfang's eyes widened, and a victorious look crossed Half Moon's face. Mosskit and Breezepelt both hit their 'like' buttons, and Half Moon marched proudly offstage. Mothwing put one x and two checks under Half Moon's name.

Snowfur went back into the spotlight. "Alright, great job, Half Moon! Next up we have... Lionblaze!"

A handsome golden tom walked onstage. "Hello," he meowed, flipping his fur, which resulted on screaming from the she-cats in the audience. "Today, I will be so singing 'Counting Stars' by One Republic." More screaming.

Lionblaze cleared his throat, and began to sing. "_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. Baby I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. Yeah, we'll be counting stars._" Lionblaze began to dance a little, resulting in more screaming. Mosskit hit his 'like' button, and Lionblaze continued to sing. "_I see this life, like a swinging vine, swing that heart across the line. In my face is flashing signs, seek it out and ye shall find. Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we're told._"

Yellowfang hit her 'like' button.

"_I-I-I-I feel something so right, by doing the wrong thing. And I-I-I-I feel something so wrong, by doing the right thing. I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie. Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._"

All of Lionblaze's fangirls were singing along, now.

"_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I've been I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars._"

Breezepelt, with his hind legs propped up on the table and his for paws crossed, had his eyes closed and was nodding his head.

"_Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned. Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned. Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned._"

The audience applauded and screamed some more, and Breezepelt realized with a start that the song was over. With a sigh, he pressed the 'like' button.

"This doesn't mean I like you, you know," he warned.

Lionblaze smiled anyway and skipped offstage, much to the dismay of the fangirls in the audience. Mothwing put three checks under Lionblaze's name.

"Ok," Snowfur said, walking back onstage. "Last contestant. Please welcome..." She started, then gulped. "Stargleam."

No one applauded as the purple cat with rainbow eyes walked onstage. The entire audience was silent, until one cat yelled, "Get that, that FREAK offstage!"

This set off the audience, and yowls of protest filled the auditorium.

"Please!" Snowfur cried above the noise. "For StarClan's sake, she deserves at least some recognition!"

"Thank you," Stargleam said, and took the spotlight. "Today I will be singing 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry-"

She was interrupted by the three loud buzzers from the three judge's X buttons. Hawkfrost came from offstage to drag her offstage.

"But-but-but I haven't even gone yet!" Stargleam wailed as she disappeared offstage. Mothwing inked in three x's under where she wrote 'her'.

Snowfur came back onstage. "Well that... that was that, I guess. Thank you for all coming. Lionblaze will appear on Episode 5, Battle of the Champions. Until then, please stay tuned for Episode 3!" The lights went down, and the theme music blared, almost drowned by the screams of Lionblaze's fangirls.

**Review please! Let me know who you want to appear next!**

**\- Lilac**


	3. Bluestar, Lilykit, Leafpool

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors. :( **

Snowfur strutted on to the stage, white fur fluffed out. It was obvious she was just at the spa.

The theme music played, and the judges chairs lit up. Sasha spun the camera towards the stage. Suddenly, Sasha noticed she was missing something.

"Oh no!" she wailed. "Where's Sunset? Where's my baby? Who stepped on her?"

Mosskit checked the bottom of his feet, and Yellowfang roller her eyes.

Snowfur started to call for the missing kit. "Sunset! Suuuunseeet! Where are-." She was cut off by a bucket of paint, red paint falling from the fly space above Snowfur. Then some orange paint. Then yellow. Green. Blue. Purple. Snowfur's beautiful, newly styled fur was covered in paint. In all the colors of the rainbow.

There was some evil cracking from the fly space, followed by a scream, and Sunset fell from the ceiling.

"Sunset!" Sasha yelled. "How could you? Poor Snowfur just spent $50 on that fur! You don't get to scorekeeper with Mothwing next episode, young lady!"

Sunset hung her head and plodded towards Sasha, sitting silently next to her.

Snowfur suddenly looked up from her ruined fur. "Mothwing! Where is she?"

"Here," someone panted offstage, and Mothwing came running in. "I had to go to the store- WHOAH! Snowfur, what happened to your fur?"

Snowfur sighed. "Long story. Let's just start. Our contestants today are Bluestar, Lilykit, and Leafpool. Let's begin."

Bluestar flounced onstage. "Hey sis. Long time no see, huh? I see the spa appointment went well."

Snowfur growled, but Bluestar continued to talk.

"Today I'll be dancing the hula."

Breezepelt raised his eyebrows.

Hawaiian music came on, and Bluestar stood up on her hind legs and began to move her forepaws in a wave-like motion. Yellowfang hit her X button. So did Breszepelt a moment later.

Bluestar continued her dance, wobbling a little from time to time.

The music stopped, and Bluestar fell on all fours in exhaustion. Mosskit hit his 'like' button. Mothwing put two yellow X's and one yellow check under 'Bluestar'.

"I love you Mommy!" Mosskit mewed.

Snowfur came back on. "Ok, next is Lilykit. She will be singing a nursery lullaby. Take it away, Lilykit!"

The small kit took the spotlight. She took a deep breath. To the audiences surprise, a mix of rock and roll and jazz played. "_Hush now, little kit, time to, time to go to sleep. I said hush now, little kit, time to go to bed! Curl up, in your nest, leave the day behind you! Drift, yeah, drift off to sleep let dreams of mice find you! Hush now little kit time to go to sleep! Hush now little kit, it's time to go to bed!"_

The audience was silent, then it erupted in applause, followed by the dings of the three judges 'like' buttons. Mothwing put three checks under Lilykit's name.

"Well done, Lilykit!" Snowfur congratulated. "And last but certainly not least, Leafpool!"

Leafpool came into the spotlight. "I'm going to sing 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.

"_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. See the light, see the party the ball gowns, see you make your way though the crowd and say 'hello'. Little did I know._"

Breezepelt stuck out his tongue and hit his X button.

"_And you were Romeo I was throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go! And I said, Romeo take me so where we can be alone I'll be waiting all you have to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes._"

Tears began to well up in Yellowfang's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and pressed her 'like' button.

"_I've been wondering lately, wondering gif you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading. When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone. I've been waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head I don't know what to think. He melts to the ground and pulls out a ring and says, 'Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress it's a love story baby just say. Yes. Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. Because we were both young when I first saw you._"

The audience applauded, and Mosskit presse his 'like' button. Mothwing wrote in the appropriate score and announced, "The scores are set!"

Yellowfang squinted at the board, trying to decipher the bright writing. "Which is...?"She prompted.

Mothwing frowned and looked at the board. "Lilykit wins."

"Congratulations, Lilykit," Snowfur told the little kit.

"Thank you, Rainbowfur!" Lilykit cheerily replied, and Sunset snickered.

Snowfur's ears flattened. "Lilykit will appear on Episode 5, Battle of the Champions. Until then, see you next episode."


	4. Ivypool, Hazeltail, Berrynose

**Thank you everybody for the nice comments. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, but I'm back now!**

**Streamshade, I had no idea Mosskit was a girl. Thanks for telling me. Pretend she never was a guy, ok? **

**Credit to Rebellegirl for 2 of our contestants today, and the songs they will be singing.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Enjoy!**

The dark theatre went silent, then blaring loud music suddenly came on. The stage lit up, and the judges chaires swivled around. Yellowfang and Breezepelt stopped and looked at the audience, grinning, but Mosskit's chair kept on spinning.

"THESE NEW SWIVEL CHAIRS ARE SOOOOOO FUUUUUUN!" she shrieked as she spun, around and around, until Yellowfang reached out a paw to stop her.

"Aww," Mosskit whined.

"Please welcome our stupid hostess, who's sister is so much hotter than her, and her scorkeeping assistant who is obsessed with markers, which is really idiotic, Rainb- hehehe, i mean Snowfur and Mothwing!"

"Sunset!" Sasha scolded from behind the camera. "That was a very rude thing to say! Your sister's obsession with markers is _not _idiotic, and Snowfur is very lovely! And besides, you are grounded, so that means no being on Warriors Got Talent for the next 2 weeks! You heard me! Now go sit with your father."

"But mommy, Tigerstar scares me!"

"GO!"

Snowfur stuck her head out from behing the curtain, the rainbow splatters of paint barely visible on her fur. "Can you introduce us already, Sasha," she mewed irritably. "We are kind of short on time here!"

"Right," Sasha said, embarrassed. "Please welcome our lovely, JUST-AS-BEAUTIFUL-AS-BLUESTAR hostess, and her scorekeeper who isn't in ANY WAY idiotic, Snowfur and Mothwing!"

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "That will have to do," she said, strutting onstage with Mothwing ragging a huge whiteboard behind her. Snowfur pulled up her new swivel chair on the other side of the stage and sat down, while Mothwing positioned her things.

"Green marker day!" Mothwing called joyfully, pulling out her pencil case.

"Duck and cover, people!" Mosskit shrieked, diving under the judges table. "It's gonna blow!" Everyone, onstage and watching alike, crouched down as Mothwing opened the box.

Markers of every color erupted from the box, flying everywhere. Mothwing looked at all her colors, dodging them like an expert. "Aha, green!" she shouted, reaching for a fallen marker. She then looked at her mess. "I'll pick it up later,"she shrugged.

Snowfur cautiously got up from behind her chair. "Hawkfrost! We need the sign!"

Hawkfrost ran onstage, carrying a sign that said, "Caution, Mothwing's Markers" on it. After placing it on the floor, he ran out, picking up a marker and throwing it at Mothwing's head on the way out.

Snowfur took a seat again as everyone else got back up. "Our first contestant," she announced, "is Ivypool, singing 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift."

Ivypool walked onstage, taking the spotlight. she took a deep breath, and began. "_Once apon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, and you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e-e, I guess you didn't care, and I guess i liked that, and when I fell hard, you took a step back without me, without me, withot me-e-e-e-e._"

Breezepelt scoffed and pressed his X button.

Mosskit hit her 'like' button seconds after, turning to glare at Breezepelt.

"_And he's lo-ong gone, when he's ne-ext to me, and I re-ealize, the blame is on me. I knew you were trouble when you walked i-in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been, 'till you put me down, oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been, now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground. Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble."_

Yellowfang pressed her 'like' button, and Ivypool stopped singing. Mothwing drew two checks and an x under Ivypool's name.

"Great job, Ivypool," Snowfur announced. "Next up we have Hazeltail, who will be dancing to 'Beat It' by Micheal Jackson. Hit it, Hazeltail!"

"I prefer DJ Hazel!"

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "Just get out here! This show has a time limit, you know."

"Fine, fine," 'DJ Hazel' growled, running onstage. "Hit it, Sasha!"

Sasha put a Micheal Jackson CD in her boombox, and and flipped through the songs, trying to get to #14. The speaker system filled with snippets of Micheal Jackson songs while Hazeltail stood onstage awkwardly. Finally, the music came to a rest on 'Beat It'.

Hazeltail was on fire. She moonwalked. She did some dubstep moves. She even did 'that thing where Micheal Jackson leans forward and somehow doesn't fall over', as Mosskit calls it. And she kept going al the way through the song.

The music stopped, and Yellowfang hit her X button. Mosskit and Breezepelt gaped at her in shock.

"What?" Yellowfang asked. "I've never really been into dance."

Mosskit rolled her eyes, giving Yellowfang a 'you're crazy' look, and pressed her 'like' button. Breezepelt did the same. Two checks and an x went under Hazeltail's name.

Snowfur cleared her throat. "Ok people, last contestant for today. Welcome, Berrynose!"

Berrynose skipped onstage like a kit. "I'm going to sing 'Baby' by Justin Beiber."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the audience screamed.

"_I know you love me, I know you care-_"

The three buzzers from the judges X buttons went off.

"_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there-_"

"Hawkfrost!" Snowfur shrieked.

"_You are my love, you are my heart-_"

Hawkfrost ran onstage with a hammer.

"_And we will never ever ever be apart-_"

Hawkfrost swung the hammer, and hit Berrynose directly on the head.

"Mothwing, will you call the Lake Territories Hospital for me, will ya?" Snowfur asked, holding out her phone.

Mothwing took it. "Sure, what's the number?"

Snowfur shrugged. "It's on speed dial. Just press 5."

Mothwing's eyes widened as she walked offstage, phone to her ear.

Snowfur turned to the scores. "It appears we have a tie, so it appears both Ivypool _and_ Hazeltail- uh, I mean, _DJ Hazel _will be competing in the Battle of the Champions, which is, wow, next episode! So we'll see you then!" Snowfur swiveled her chair so her back was to the audience, and the lights dimmed, the theme music playing loudly.


	5. Battle of the Champions

**Welcome back! I need as many suggestions as possible for upcoming episodes!**

"Welcome back, one and all, to our first Battle of the Champions!" Sasha's boomed over the loudspeaker, and the audience cheered. "Please welcome our hostess and her score keeping companion, Snowfur and Mothwing!"

Snowfur and Mothwing pranced onstage, Mothwing's ever-present marker box in her mouth.

"Yaaaaay!" Mosskit squeaked, spinning in her swivel chair.

"Don't worry!" Mothwing yelled. "I chose my marker ahead of time!" Hawkfrost ran onstage with his caution sign, but backed away when he heard this.

Snowfur smiled and sat in her own swivel chair. "Since it is our fifth episode, our contestants will be our previous winners! The winner will earn a lifetime supply of mice and their pick of one of Mothwing's markers, plus they will compete in the Battle of the Stars, our season finale. And let me tell you, I-

"Shut up!" Breezepelt yelled from his judge chair.

Snowfur flattened her ears. "Please welcome our first contestant, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm ran onstage. "I will be singing "Shake It Off."

"Boo!" Breezepelt howled. "Give the stage to the young cats!"

Yellowfang prodded him and shot him a cross look.

"I'm grumpy," he mumbled.

"Ok, I'm starting now," Sandstorm informed the audience. _"I stay out too late, got nothin' in my brain, that's what people say, ooh ooh, that's what people say, ooh ooh-"_

Breezepelt hit the 'X' button.

Mosskit hit the 'like' button.

_"I go on too may dates, but I can't make 'em stay. That's what people say, ooh ooh, that what pe-_

Yellowfang punched the 'X' button.

Mothwing wrote 'Sandstorm' on her board in blue and placed two x's and a check underneath.

"Next!" Sasha's kit, Sunset, screamed from behind the camera with her mom.

"I thought you were grounded," Snowfur said quizzically.

Sunset sighed. "Oh Rainbowfur, if you insist on talking to me, please know what's happening in my life."

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "Next is Lionblaze." Immediately, every she-cat in the audience began to scream. Lionblaze leaped on stage dramatically.

"I will be singing Uptown Funk." The girls screamed even louder. Mosskit pressed the 'like' button.

_"This hit that ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer that white gold. This one for them hood girls, them good girls, straight masterpieces."_

Lionblaze's voice was drowned out by all the girls in the audience. Yellowfang pressed 'like'.

Lionblaze's mouth kept moving, and Snowfur bobbed her head, though no one else could hear him over the yelling. At last, Breezepelt hit 'X'. "I don't like you," he explained.

Mothwing recorded the score, and Lionblaze left. At once, the screaming ceased.

"Now we have Lilykit!" Snowfur announced.

A little kit came onstage dragging a bongo behind her. "I will sing my version of Rock-A-Bye Kitten."

Breezepelt pressed 'X'.

Undaunted, she pattered on the bongo and began to sing._ "Rock-a-bye kitten in your moss nest. When the wind blows, it will cause unrest. When the wind howls, you will wake up, and here will come mommy, to cheer you up."_

Mosskit clapped and slapped the 'like' button.

"Not as good as last time," Yellowfang meowed, pressing 'X'.

"Next is our only duo of the competition and last act, Ivypool and Hazeltail."

"DJ Hazel!" Hazeltail screeched, following Ivypool onstage.

Breezepelt pressed the 'X' button.

"We will sing and dance to Thriller," Ivypool mewed, and the music started up. Hazeltail danced her Micheal Jackson moves, and Ivypool sang the song. _"It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark-"_

"Mosskit pressed 'like' at the same time Yellowfang pressed 'X'.

"Can we leave now?" Breezepelt complained.

"You've done nothing but press 'X' all day!" Yellowfang shot back.

Breezepelt yawned with teeth exposed. "So?"

"Well," Snowfur interrupted, "we have a clear winner. Lionblaze will appear on our Battle of the Stars, our season finale." All the females screamed.

Lionblaze ran onstage, and Snowfur passed him his mouse gift card.

"Let me get you your marker!" Mothwing exclaimed, opening the box.

"NOO!" screamed Snowfur.

"NOO!" screamed Sasha.

"NOO!" screamed the judges.

"NOO!" screamed Hawkfrost.

"YAAY!" screamed Sunset.

Markers exploded everywhere. On cue, everyone in the audience opened their brand-new "Marker Shields". The markers settled to the ground, and Lionblaze stood in the middle. He pointed to a orange one. "Umm, that one?"

"See you next time!" Snowfur called, and the curtain fell with a thud.


	6. Feathertail, TapTwins, Tigerstar

**Heeyyy all! Soo, I decided to read the reviews because I was bored, and I was all like,"I must seem so rude for getting all these reviews and not responding!" So, I shall respond to them, even though they were posted like five gazillion years ago.**

**Everybody who said they liked this but I'm too lazy to write down all their names: thanks soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! It's people like you who keep me going!**

**Guest: love the idea! Totally doing that next episode!**

**CrystalStar of LightClan: whaaaaat?**

**mouseheart: this isn't supposed to be realistic! You want realistic? Too bad!**

**Pawsfun: YEEESHHH!**

**Everybody who suggested people but once again I'm too lazy to write down all their names: I will try to fit in all your ideas, but not everything will make it.**

**Silver's Fangs: of course I will read your story! And thanks!**

**Everyone who flipped out because Stargleam has come to get us but I'm too lazy to write down your names again: Stargleamstar is coming! :p**

**And that's about it, kinda, sorta. I think everything falls into a category or at least close enough. Now... on with the show!**

The Warriors Got Talent theme blared over the loudspeaker, and the crown cheered. The curtain to the fancy theatre raised, revealing Snowfur, the hostess, and her scorekeeper Mothwing already set up behind it.

Mothwing bent around and pulled something from her fur. It was Sunset, an indigo marker clutched in her paws.

"You have to clean up in there," she meowed, shaking a banana peel from her fur.

"I have a question," Yellowfang called from her judges chair.

Snowfur sighed. "What is it?"

Yellowfang propped her hind legs up on the button table. "I was just wondering why we start this show differently every episode. I mean, last episode we started with the curtain up and both you came onstage. Now you start onstage. Isn't this, say, unprofessional?"

Snowfur flattened her ears. "Aaaaanywaaaay, our first contestant is Feathertail!"

Feathertail ran onstage. "This ones for you, Crowy!" she yelled out to the audience. Leafpool and Nightcloud, who were sitting on both sides of Crowfeather, looked jealously at him.

Feathertail prepared to sing, when Sunset interrupted. "You forgot to tell us what your doing!"

"Right," Feather mewed, looking flustered. "I'm singing Rather Be by Clean Bandit because it totally describes how I felt on the journey with Crowy to the mountains." She sighed.

Nightcloud scoffed disgustedly and Breezepelt muttered, "Ick."

_"Oh we're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea but as long as you are with me there's no place I'd rather be. I would wait forever exalted in the long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat."_

Yellowfang smiled. She clearly loved the song. Her paw slapped down on 'like'.

"With every step we take, Kyoto to the bay strolling so casually. We're different and the same, gave you another name, switch up the batteries."

Mosskit hopped on her 'like' button.

_"If you gave me a chance I could take it. It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it. Know with all of your heart you can't shame me when I am with you there's no place I'd rather be. No no no no, no place I'd rather be! No no no no, no place I'd rather be!"_

Breezepelt slammed the 'X' button down. He made a face. "Even though I don't like him, your hitting on my dad and that's gross."

Feathertail's tail drooped. "I still love you!" Crowfeather called from the audience. Leafpool and Nightcloud glared at him again.

"Next up is Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw, who will be doing a twin act!" Snowfur announced.

Tawnypelt came onstage, wearing a black sparkly outfit with a white sparkly fedora. She smiled, then realized that Brambleclaw wasn't there. Sighing she went offstage and came back dragging him by the scruff of his neck. He was wearing the same outfit as Tawnypelt and didn't look happy.

"But I don't wanna!" he whined.

"We are the TapTwins, and we will be tap dancing!" Tawnypelt explained excitedly. Brambleclaw groaned.

The peppy music began, and Tawnypelt started up the bouncy dance. Brambleclaw performed the same moves, but he drained all the flair and looked like this was the last place in the world he wanted to be.

A laugh snorted from Breezepelt's nose as he pressed 'like'. "Best act ever," he giggled.

Yellowfang pressed 'X'.

Mosskit did the same.

"Two x's and a check for Tawnyclaw!" Mothwing announced, and Sunset recorded the score.

Tawnypelt tapped offstage, and Brambleclaw walked normally after her.

Snowfur giggled. "Last, but kind of least, Tigerstar!" Half the crowd cheered, the other half booed.

Tigerstar walked threatenly onstage. "I am Tigerstar," he growled.

Breezepelt hit 'like'.

"Hi Dad!" Hawkfrost yelled from offstage. A rubber ducky sailed from where the voice came from and bopped Tigerstar on the nose.

"My talent is being scary," he announced. He stood silently for a few seconds, and the audience shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly. He leaped forward and Yellowfang and Mosskit and hissed. His long claws were extended and glistening.

"If you don't vote 'like' on my act I'll shred you to bits and feed you to Scourge," he whispered.

Both judges leaped back in fear and hit their 'like' buttons. Tigerstar pranced offstage triumphantly.

"Go Daddy!" Sunset screamed.

Snowfur shook off her shock. "So, um, Tigerstar is the winner! Yeah, the winner... So that wraps up our show today. We'll see you all next time!"

The WGT theme music came back up as the audience applauded.

**I thought it would be a good idea to have a guest judge one of these days! Who should it be? Leave your ideas in the comments.**

**_Sunset: And don't forget to follow and favorite!_**


	7. DoveXTiger, Honeyfern, Firestar

**I'm afraid I may have been a bit unclear. When I ask for suggestions, I need you to give me their act as well. Just giving me names doesn't help me. Sorry and thanks for your help.**

"Welcome back to Warriors! Got! Talent!" the voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Please welcome our hostess and scorekeeper, Snowfur and Mothwing!" The crowd applauded.

"You forgot someone," someone screeched. Sunset stomped onstage.

"Sorry, sweetie," the voice called. "Please welcome Sunset!"

The kit smiled and took her position beside Mothwing.

"Today we have a guest judge, since Bluestar decided to spend more time with Mosskit. Please welcome Willowshine!"

Willowshine smiled from her seat in between Yellowfang and Breezepelt. "It's great to be here!"

"Great to have you, Willowshine!" Snowfur grinned.

"PURPLE MARKER!" Mothwing screamed in Willowshine's face. The poor medicine cat leaped back in shock.

"Our first contestants are Dovewing and Tigerheart, singing a duet," Snowfur announced professionally.

The two walked onstage, their tails intertwined. The crowd oohed.

"We will be singing Up, by Olly Murs," Dovewing mewed, and Tigerheart nodded.

"Take it away," Snowfur invited.

The music started up, and Tigerheart began. "_I drew a broken heart right on your window pain, waited for your reply here in the pouring rain. Just breathe against the glass, leave me some kind of sign. I know the hurt won't pass, just tell me it's not the end of the line. Just tell me it's not the end of the line." _

Yellowfang slammed her paw on her 'like' button.

Dovewing started to sing. "_I never meant to break your heart. I won't let this plane go down. I never meant to make you cry. I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh you gotta hold on, hold on to what you're feeling, that feeling is the best thing, the best thing alright. I'm gonna place my bet on us, I know this love is heading in the same direction as up."_

Willowshine smiled and pressed 'like'.

Breezepelt made a face and pressed 'X'.

"Great job, you two!" Snowfur congratulated. Mothwing recorded two x's and Sunset added a messy check. "Next we have Honeyfern, dancing ballet."

Dance Of The Sugar-Plum Fairy came on, and Honeyfern leaped onstage. She twirled and pirouetted. Willowshine hit 'like'.

Suddenly Honeyfern leaped and crashed into Mothwing's whiteboard. The whiteboard fell with a crash on top of Snowfur's chair. The white-furred hostess leaped out of the way just as the swivel chair flew out from under the collapsed whiteboard. Yellowfang ducked as it soared over her head and bounced off of someone's Marker Shield, rebounded, and hit Honeyfern in the face.

Both Yellowfang and Breezepelt pressed 'X'.

"Call the hospital!" Snowfur called. Hawkfrost ran onstage and began pelting Honeyfern with ballet slippers before hauling her offstage.

Snowfur, her fur puffed up, looked at the damage. "We don't do this often," she commented, "but we will be back after the break."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snowfur and Mothwing stood back onstage, everything back in place. Both still looked ruffled, and Sunset was sitting next to her mother behind the camera, her eyes wide.

"We have one final act," Snowfur meowed shakily. "Hopefully no one will die. Please welcome Firestar!"

Firestar walked onstage with dark glasses over his eyes. "I am singing Gangnam Style," he announced. He got into the dance position. Breezepelt wrinkled his nose and pressed 'X'.

Firestar began dancing and singing Korean, using a english accent. A lasso magically appeared in his hands and he whipped it above his head. Though no one dared to admit it, but he looked like a complete idiot.

Well, almost no one.

Yellowfang tied to suppress a giggle, but ultimately failed. A laugh snorted from her nostrils. "Best act ever!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. She law landed on the 'like' button.

"I'm sorry," Willowshine pouted while pressing the 'X' button. Firestar's ears drooped as he left.

"We have a clear winner, and no one died!" Snowfur cheered. "Dove and Tiger will appear in our second Battle of the Champions!" At that, Snowfur ran offstage, and Mothwing followed. The crowd applauded once more.


	8. Thunderbolts, Jayfeather, Foxleap

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Stuff happened.**

As the lights went up in Theatre 6, Snowfur rolled onstage in her rolling chair. Then kept going back offstage. Embarrassed, she used her toes to push herself back onstage. Mothwing rolled the whiteboard onstage and reached for the pink marker box.

"Welcome to Warriors Got Talent!" Snowfur called. The crowd cheered. "Today," the hostess continued, "Mosskit has returned, and we have no guest judge today. Also, Sunset will not be assisting with keeping score because she got grounded _again _for drawing Hawkfrost with an axe in his head on the wall of the kitchen in Theatre 4, where _Lunch with Minnowtail _is filmed. Anyway, lets begin!"

"WAIT!" Mothwing screamed. "I'm out of colors of the rainbow! What will I write with?"

Yellowfang facepawed from her seat. "Does it matter?!"

Mothwing glared. "YES!"

Mosskit looked innocently up at the stage. "Why are there two exclamation points after everything you say?" she questioned Mothwing.

The theatre went silent, and a cricket chirped in the back row. "What?" Mosskit asked.

Breezepelt rolled his eyes. "Just use black."

Mothwing gaped at Breezepelt. "BLACK? BUT BLACK IS SO BORING!" she screamed, apalled.

"You're doing it again," Mosskit mumbled.

Snowfur seemed to be losing her patience. "We have a time limit, cats! Just use black!"

Mothwing sighed, and pulled an already-assembled tent from behing her back. She then ducked into it, and a boom was heard as the marker box opened. There was a bit of scrambling around, then Mothwing popped back out with a black marker. Hawkfrost ran onstage and shoved the tent offstage.

Snowfur smiled. "That definetly was a good idea. Now, lets begin. Our first contestants are the members of the Thunderbolt Cheer Team!"

The audience cheered as Squirrelflight steped onstage, followed by Cinderheart, Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, and Icecloud, al wearing little red miniskirts.

"Welcome back, Hazeltail," Snowfur meowed.

Hazeltail shot a snarky look first at Snowfur, then at the judges. "I'm a fantabulous dancer, and I should be going to the Battle of the Stars, not Lionblaze. Besides, there is no rule I can't compete again."

"True that," Snowfur nodded. "Hit it, Squirrelflight."

The song _Boom Clap_ came on over the sound system, and the routine began. All the girls began by walking forward, Squirrelflight in the middle, Hazeltail and Poppyfrost on her sides, and Cinderheart and Icecloud on the ends. Cinderheart and Icecloud did back handsprings, and Hazeltail and Poppyfrost spotted Squirrelflight for a backflip. Then, Hazeltail and Poppyfrost cartwheeled across the stage. To end with a flourish. everyone came together, and lifted Squirrelflight into the air.

Breezepelt wrinkled his nose. "Cheerleaders are... ick." He punched the 'X' button. Mosskit and Yellowfang both looked at him like he went mad and pressed 'like'. The cheerleaders all screamed with glee and kicked their legs up.

"Next up, we have Jayfeather, who will be using his psychic powers to read minds!" Snowfur announced. The blind cat stumbled onstage.

"I will need a volunteer." Paws cautiously rised into the air. "Russetfur," he called. Russetfur looked surprised that he knew she raised her paw. She walked onstage.

"Think of an item," Jayfeather instructed.

Russetfur thought for about thirty seconds, then said, "I've got it."

Jayfeather focused. "You first thought of a bottle, then a toothbrush, then settled on a lamp."

Russetfur's jaw dropped, and the audience clapped. Yellowfang and Mosskit pushed 'like', and looked at Breezepelt. He seemed to struggle with himself, then sighed. "I don't like you," he mumbled. He pushed 'X'.

Mothwing marked down the score.

"Last but not least," Snowfur called, "Foxleap with be performing comedy!"

Everyone cheered loudly. Foxleap was a fan favourite from other comedy shows and kind of famous.

"Hey all!" Foxleap yelled to the audience. Everyone screamed more. Even Sasha sighed from behind the camera.

"What do cats eat for breakfast? Mice Krispies!" Everyone laughed.

"What do you get when you cross a cat and a dark horse? Kitty Perry!"

Mosskit snorted and pressed 'like'.

"There are ten cats on a boat and one jumps off. How many are left? None, they were copycats!"

Yellowfang hit 'like', and a second later, Breezepelt did to. Yellowfang looked surprised.

Snowfur ushered Foxleap offstage and took center stage. "We have a winner," she announced. "Foxleap will be joining us for our second Battle of the Champions! That wraps us up, so have a marvelous day!" Mothwing and Snowfur both headed offstageas the theme song played.

**That one definetly wasn't my best. I was feeling particularly unfunny today, but felt the need to update this, so sorry if Foxleap's jokes sucked. I promise they will be better in the Battle of the Champions.**


	9. Olivia's Story Now

**Hello all you bananas out there.**

**Sorry to say this, but some stuff has happened. And this story will no longer be continued. **

**Fortunately, I have found a very nice girl named Olivia who will be taking over. She felt that this story was too good to give up and made a trade with me for it. It's new location is here:**

**www. fanfiction s/11661518/1/Warriors-Got-Talent**

**(Remove the spaces)**

**I hope you all like Olivia's continuation!**

**-Violet **


End file.
